Definitely Ben's daughter
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: The last time Jess saw her Dad was when she was fifteen years old, her Mom was kicking him out. The last time Jess saw her Mom was almost a year ago, to say she is worried is an understatement and there's one person who can help her. Ben Gates. He's the only one who can help Jess to find her Mom. And it leads them to Atlantis, the Lost Empire
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure but Jessica is my own idea

A/N: National Treasure is one of my favourite films so enjoy!

Chapter 01

"Miss Appleton, someone is here to see you." Emily Appleton's assistant said, peeping round the door.

"Well send her in." Emily replied, looking up from the paper she was reading. The door opened and a girl stepped inside. "What are you doing here? Your mother promised that you wouldn't ever come looking for your father because of the danger she thought you would be in."

"Danger? Mum is the one in danger and my Dad is one of the very few people who can actually help her, if she is even still alive. Now pick up the phone and call him." The girl demanded. "Or did you not tell him about my visits? Is that why you are so hesitant to call?"

"Jessica, I can't call him because, he has moved on. He has a life of his own now and doesn't want to be reminded of how badly things ended with your mother. So no. I won't call him."

"Miss Appleton, there is another here to see you." The assistant called out again.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Jessica sighed standing up. "Goodbye Nanna."

"Don't be stupid Jessica, you stay right there whilst I talk to whoever is outside." Emily replied stepping outside. As soon as the door was shut, Jess leapt around the desk, looking out the window before she flicked through documents, nothing helpful. Jess opened the top drawer and saw a mobile underneath the files.

"Perfect." Jessica copied her father's number to her own phone, dropping the mobile back in the drawer and looking out of the window again. "Crap."

A dark car with tinted windows drove up to the entrance. Jessica opened the door of her Nanna's office and slipped out of it running away down the corridor and skipping down the first flight of stairs. Stumbling back up them as she saw one man at the bottom.

"You're kidding me?" She sighed. "Up." She murmurred, striding up the stairs.

Jess found herself on the roof of the building and ducked down behind a vent column pulling her phone out. This was the only thing she could think of doing in such a desperate time as this was.

A text.

_**Beneath every new garden are terrible events supposedly.**_

_**Find only near hedges adored by college supporters crazily, choose reasonably along opposites. **_

_**Jessica**_

"Here goes." Jess tapped send and waited a little while before it completely sent. A sharp kick sent the phone flying out of here hands. She started to crawl away but a hand gripped her leg, dragging her back. She found herself unable to free herself from the grip.

"Why are you trying to run away from me Jessie?" The man looming over her asked. "It's not like you to run away."

"Get off me." Jess kicked about.

"So who were you trying to contact. Which of your friends is going to help you?" The man dragged her towards the edge of the roof.

"I wouldn't tell you anyway." Jess growled.

"That's a shame." The man pushed Jess and she falls over the edge. As she hit the ground she rolled along the grass stumbling about to get away from the man who was after her. The phone was nowhere to be seen which irritated Jess as she had couldn't remember the last digit of the number.

"Hey you!" It was one of the guys who had been hunting Jess down. So she ran. Ran like her life depended on it. Along the main road, amongst the cars that dotted the streets. Until she knocked into a man who was wearing dark trousers and a pristine white shirt. The pair hit the floor amongst the fairly busy streets.

"Oh come on." Jess rubbed her leg, turning to see the men chasing after her. "Sorry, I really am." She pulled herself to her feet. The man grabbed her arm from the pavement.

"Beneath every new garden are terrible events supposedly." He said pulling her close.

"How do you know about that?" Jess asked. "I sent that to someone. But you can't be him, are you?"

"No, not me." He leapt up and pushed Jess against the wall as one of the men chasing her sprinted past. Jess could feel his breath on her neck. She tapped his shoulder.

"Okay, you can move away now."

"Oh sorry." He moved away and held out his hand. "Riley, Riley Poole."

"Jess." Jess smiled taking his hand and shaking it gently. "But the question is, did you decipher my message then, if you saw my text."

"As much as it pains me to say it, I have struggled and had no luck with it in the time I had. But I knew you were nearby from the last known GPS location."

"I'll show you how to decipher it one day." Jess smiled, turning to walk away down the street like nothing had happened.

"Why were you trying to contact Ben?" Riley called out.

"Because I need his help." Jess paused momentarily. "And the first man a daughter goes to for help is her Dad." She opened the rucksack she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out a sealed letter. "Someone gave me this. Apparently it is important and is to do with the ruins of Atlantis. And my father is one of the few that can help me. It's also made difficult by the fact that those guys are after this."

"Too much information at once. Come with me." Riley opened the door of a car and allowed Jess to step inside. The car drove for miles and miles, most of which Jess remained silent for. As the car pulled up outside a countryside like manor Riley opened the car door and walked towards the manor's front door. Jess sat in the car in awe at the pure size of the manor. Fixed to the seat she watched as the front door opened and a man stepped outside, greeting Riley like a close friend. Then Riley pointed to the car speaking about something. The man stepped down the steps slowly as Jess got out of the car.

"Jessica? It has been about ten years since I last saw you." He said.

"Dad?" Jess hugged Ben tightly. "I'm so glad I found you. I didn't know what else to do."

"You make quite the code maker breaker." Ben replied, not really knowing whether he should hug this strange girl or not. "Okay. So this letter?"

"The letter that I told Riley about wasn't focusing on the locations of ruins of Atlantis, that is really more of a clue to finding another clue." Jess smiled awkwardly. "What? I had to use interesting bait. And I need to find my mum before it's too late."

"Why? Where is she?"

"Right now? She is trekking across some god forsaken wasteland in search of some modern like Atlantis. But in terms of a further location, no idea."

"Helpful. I hope to find it soon."

"We have to find her Dad. I don't expect my parents to get back together, but I can't do without you, or her." Jess smiled weakly. "You're my only hope Dad, only you are smart enough to help me solve this."

"I'll see what the others say."

"Others?"

"Well, now that Riley published a book about our adventures, people know about us. And what we do. We found the city of gold and other places, people are waiting for us to find, to find other lost wonders. We were looking for the garden of Eden but maybe Atlantis is what we are meant to find first."

"Ben." Abigail said standing in the doorway. "Who is this?"

"This is the daughter I spoke to you about. Jessica." Ben replied.

"Jess, or Jessie but not Jessica." Jessica smiled cheekily.

"Ben, was what was on the page of the book to do with Atlantis? The one the President showed you?" Riley said quietly.

"Oh no, I am not having any more adventures for some kind of missing link." Abbie snapped bluntly.

"Riley, that was a secret." Ben whispered back.

"Quit it you two."

"But we have to go there Abbie. My mum went missing searching for it." Jess added, standing up and looking at Abbie directly in the eyes. "You would want Ben's help if your family was in danger. Well apart from Dad, my mum is the only family." Abbie let out a deep sigh throwing her hands behind her head and running them through her hair. Ben sat down on the sofa behind him and pulled out a small diary like notebook, flicking through the various pages whilst Riley and his daughter watched in silence. "Dad?" Ben didn't even look up. "Dad." Jess raised her voice a little this time and Ben looked up.

"Mmm." He mumbled, closing the notebook before Riley could catch a glimpse of the notes that were hidden within. "I guess, there might have been a little something in there about Atlantis. Not quite page forty seven."

"Hang on a second. You've met the President. **The** President of the United States?" Jess squeaked, astounded at the fact her father may have met him.

"Yeah, not only has he met the President. He got to kidnap the President." Riley interrupted Jess before she could squeal any more.

"Dad!" Jess looked to Ben with wide eyes. "No way." She gasped. "That's amazing." Jess smiled. "Yet it still sounds, nothing, well not at all like the dad I remember when I was almost fifteen."

"Don't say it like that. You're making me feel old." Ben reached out and squeezed Jess's arm. "But as your father, I promise that I will do everything in my power to get your mother back." Jess looked deep into Ben's eyes and saw truth and promise. He had given her his word. Jess jumped up as she noticed a shadow hovering by the door but as she approached it, the shadow disappeared but Jess wasn't giving up.

"Hey, Abbie." She called after Abigail who stopped and didn't move. "I'm sorry I came here. I don't think I would have if I'd have know-"

"It's not your fault Jess." Abigail replied quietly. "It's not your fault at all. Come on, let's walk outside. You must have some questions that you'd like answers to." Abigail opened the doors at the back of the house. "So you last saw your dad about ten years ago then?"

"Fifteen years. Yeah, before then, he and Mum weren't exactly on good terms. And one argument spiralled out of control and he left, I don't really know, that's just what Mum would say to get me to stop asking. I'm sure that there is more to it than that." Jess stopped walking as Abigail continued a little further, then realised Jess had stopped.

"That must have been hard on you Jess, especially with no one for you to depend on all this time."

"Not particularly, not after those guys were following me all this time. Will you help us to find Atlantis?" Jess found her hand holding Abigail's. "Please?"

"I will stand by Ben no matter what happens. I will follow Ben whilst we are together."

"Together together? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife, or guy friend and girlfriend." Jess asked.

"Call it what you like Jess. It is just how things are."

"I don't mean that in a bad way Abbie. It's just weird thinking of Dad with someone else. He's my Dad. I'm just finding it difficult to get my head around, but he seems happy. I just have to accept that."

"Thank you." Abbie said, leaning on the stone balcony which ran around the outside of the house's decking. "Are you sure you want to go searching for this place?"

"Abbie, I have to. My Mum is out there. Do you think that I can just leave her stranded wherever she is? You would go and find your mum if she was missing wouldn't you?" Jess turned around and faced the house.

"Yeah, maybe I would."

Jess whipped back round to face Abbie.

"You can't sound so uncertain about it." Jess laughed a little and then stopped as she noticed a car coming up the path. "Who is this coming up the path?" She backed away from Abbie.

"That is just the person who will be able to put together a team to assist Ben." Abbie smiled a little as she walked down the steps towards the car that had come to the house. "Joshua Gallagher, so glad you could drop by at such short notice." Abbie hugged this Joshua guy and Jess noticed a pack of documents in one of Joshua's hands.

"Abigail, may I introduce to you, my assistant, Isabel Whittaker." Joshua held his hand out to his assistant as she stepped out of the car. She wore a delicate, black pencil skirt with a blue blouse with frilly cuffs matched with black framed glasses. Jess's first thought was that she clearly didn't fit in with the whole searching for treasure and hidden cities look. "Now, I hear you want another team to be put together, for yet another one of Ben's crazy expeditions, correct?"

"They are not crazy." Jess muttered.

"Jess." Abbie snapped. "Yes Joshua. Absolutely, do you have anyone in mind?"

"I have four that will help to complete the set. But where is Ben? I'd like to see him." Abbie led them all inside to the living room where Riley and Ben leant over a desk to look at articles on this uncovered wonder. "Benjamin Gates, my old friend!" Joshua embraced Ben like an old friend.

"Joshua, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. Looking forward to hearing your mission."

"Ah, and I am looking forward to seeing who you have in mind."

"Well they are not the usual people for the job. Here." Joshua handed the files over to Ben. "There's Damian Radleigh, a man who has studied architecture and ancient history who a prolonged time, Mark Lokasec, the muscles of the group, Paris Garland, a marksman and survivor. Last but not least, Pandora Tevensey, Dora for short, she's a sweet kid but she'd got some killer skills that will come in useful."

"Sounds like you've already made up your mind." Ben said. "Are we all in agreement?" Ben looked to Riley and Abbie.

"Ah, but Ben. What are you on about? It doesn't matter what they think, what matters is what you think of these guys right here in these documents." Joshua shook the papers at Ben's face. "Come on Ben, make a date, let's do something about it. Let's go and find this place."

"We're really doing this? We are really going to find the lost city of Atlantis?" Riley asked.

"Too right Riley. You are going to be part of the team that finds Atlantis." Jess nudged Riley gently.

"Who said anything about these guys coming?" Joshua indicated Abbie, Riley and Jess. "What use will they be Ben?"

"Hey! What the hell are you say about me?" Jess snapped only to be silenced by Ben.

"Well I think they will be of great help." Ben protested.

"How?" Joshua asked.

"How can they possibly match these people's abilities?" Isabel interrupted.

"Because I trust Riley with my life. He has proved him in the past. Miss Chase is a valuable addition as she has been an asset in the past. And Jess will no doubt have her father's treasure hunting ability." Ben pulled Abbie, Jess, and Riley close. "We are a team, so if you want to be a part of this expedition I suggest that you stand down." Joshua waited in silence for a moment.

"Fine, deal." Joshua mumbled. "So what's the first clue?"

"No Ben." Everyone looked to see Emily, Ben's mother, standing at the door. "I am not going to let you go on another adventure of yours. Nor will I let you take my granddaughter on it either."

"It's my choice Nanna." Jess argued back.

"Her mother's life hangs in the balance." Ben added.

"Well you're minds are already made up and I am definitely not coming with you so I will step aside." Emily stepped forwards. "Mr Joshua, I assume you are only here to give my son a new expedition team."

"Indeed I am Miss Appleton. It's lovely to see you again." Joshua smiled. They heard the front door open, much to the protest of the housekeeper.

"No, excuse me, you can't go in there."

Four people entered the room and now it was definitely starting to become a squeeze. Jess tucked herself in the space behind the sofa and wondered who these four people were.

"I introduce you to Damian Radleigh, Mark Lokasec, Paris Garland and Pandora, no, Dora Tevensey, the newest additions to my team." Jess looked at Ben to notice a look that matched Grace's thoughts. "Damian, Mark, Paris, Pandora and Isabel. Meet Ben and his pawns Riley, Abigail and Jessica, the other half of my team."

"_My team" he says, since when was it his team?_

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = I have to say, this is one of my most imaginative stories to date. But it's not going to stop me, I am thinking of all these elaborate clues, trying to reflect the intricate plot of the films, who knows where it'll get me :L**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure but Jess is my own idea

A/N: So I am going to do the next two chapters and upload them together as a first upload, I like doing it this way because you can get a feel of the story Hope you like it and like I say, enjoy while you're reading

Chapter 02

Over the next few weeks the team of expeditioners were practicing a set of different abilities which Joshua made a practical competition between his five and Ben, Riley, Abigail and Jess. All of them took place in Joshua's own stronghold. In the penultimate challenge Dora was put up against Jess on a rock climb wall.

Jess was busy scaling up the wall, it was difficult but she trusted herself, especially when she wore a harness. She walked over to a rack and pulled a harness up, holding it around her waist.

"Oh wow. You're really going to bother with one of those things?" Dora smirked at Jess. "Pah." She laughed. Jess grimaced at the cocky woman that stood before her. Jess dropped the harness, stepping over the leg loops.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Bring it on then." She ignored her father and glared at Dora who was now chalking up her hands. Jess chose to strap on some fingerless gloves instead of chalk.

"Ready girls? Three, two, one." Joshua called out from a viewing balcony. Dora leapt up into the air onto the wall. Jess took it more slowly, it looked like Jess was going to lose so with every ounce of strength in her body she flung herself up the wall making it neck and neck with Dora. Dora glared at Jess and then continued to climb, Jess could see the bell in sight. She swung her arm up and there was an echoing of ringing in the training hall. "Well done Dora." Joshua smiled. "And Jessica. But seeing as you've both won it looks like we need a tiebreaker." Dora dropped down from the wall as Jess staggered down. "Not going for the leap of faith then Jessica?"

"Maybe I just have more brains than muscle."

"Then you forfeit?" Joshua asked leaning on the edge of the balcony, raising his eyebrows.

"Please Joshua, she doesn't stand a chance." Dora taunted.

"Then your tiebreaker is to make your way to the balcony." Joshua smiled. Dora ran out the door. Jess took another approach. She leapt into the door, pushing off the door handle with her foot and climbing onto the ledge above the door so that she could tumble over the edge.

"There, at least I can get here before she did." Jess grimaced at Joshua as Dora burst through the door.

"What the? How did she?"

Jess folded her arms and poked her tongue out.

"Now now children. Be nice." Joshua tapped Dora's shoulder. "I have my final challenge which will concern Paris, Mark, Riley and Jessica."

"What? I have just done one of your challenges." Jess clutched her side as she caught her breath.

"So you forfeit your place on this expedition?"

Jess looked to Ben who glanced at the ground.

"No, even though I believe we are wasting time, my Mum is out there. Waiting for help for all we know."

"This is the last challenge, I promise."

"Come on Jess. It'll be fine." Abigail sighed. "I know you can do it."

"Hang on Joshua, I haven't even done one challenge." Isabel protested shyly. "And I want to go on this expedition as much as everyone else here."

"Yeah. You can't expect us to believe that she is capable of coping on this expedition, it's not going to be cream tea and cakes." Abigail raised her head to look at Joshua. "Is that really fair?"

"Not. Isabel will replace Paris on this challenge."

Jess walked over to Ben.

"I can't believe we are listening to him. We should be finding a location."

"We will look tonight, just the four of us." Ben whispered. "Go on kid, show Joshua how it should be done."

"It's not going to be easy. Just work together." Abbie smiled, trying to take their minds off of what could happen to them.

"Name your challenge boss." Mark said with a slanted smile creeping across his face.

"It's time to play Santa Claus kiddies. Behind you is a replica of the chimney rock faces you may find." The team turned around to see there were two concrete pillars spaced about two doors apart. Riley's mouth dropped. Jess jokily closed it smiling awkwardly. "Isabel and Mark, you will take the chimney on first. Time trial style. Quickest time wins. The rest of you can leave us now."

"Good luck you two." Ben and Abbie smiled, Ben putting his arm around Abbie as the others walked out of the room. Joshua tossed two scarves down off the balcony.

"Mark and Isabel you will go first. One of you must wear the scarf as a blindfold." Joshua smiled. "Show them how it's done." Riley and Jess watched as Isabel tied the scarf around her eyes.

"Ready boss." Mark stepped up to the chimney as Isabel dawdled, feeling aimlessly around for the chimney. Jess gave in and led Isabel to Mark' side.

"In your own time guys."

Riley and Jess watched as Mark grabbed Isabel's arms, linking with them from behind. _Sure they've got the right technique but Isabel could do with Mark talking to her._ Jess thought to herself, analysing Mark and Isabel. Isabel squeaked and squealed, absolutely petrified as Mark made her walk up the wall after he practically collapsed onto her at the base of the 'chimney.'

It was a long, dreadful experience to watch and when they got to the top of the chimney, they were able to step onto a platform. Well, Isabel was more dragged onto the platform by Mark's shear strength.

"We can do this." Jess said, she looked to Riley. "Right?"

"Sure." Riley mumbled completely fearful.

"A bit more confidence would help." Jess picked up the scarf, about to tie it around her eyes when Riley took a handful of the scarf, pulling it up over her eyes.

"Please. You must know how to do it. I'll take the blindfold. You'll be able to tell me how it's done." Riley smiled weakly removing the scarf from Jess's grip before she could protest.

"Riley. We have to do this. I'm not going to be able to stand Joshua anymore." Jess murmured. "Take it step by step, okay?"

"Okay. Left, right, left. Who could get it wrong?"

"You could Riley, don't get too big for your boots."

"Come on." Joshua called out. "if you've quite finished."

"Oh, sorry, forgot you were even there." Jess sarcastically laughed. "Riley." She led Riley to the chimney, turning him to one side. Locking arms with him she waited momentarily. "Here's the tricky bit, lift a leg onto the wall." Jess mirrored Riley with the opposite leg. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Lift the other leg, now!"

They were off the floor.

"Yes. Riley, right foot."

"Yours or mine."

"Yours." Jess moved her left leg, almost scuffing it up the 'chimney' as Jess commanded Riley. "Keep going." Jess urged. "My legs are killing me, how Isabel did this I don't know."

"Never. Mind." Riley muttered.

"Couple more steps." Jess said but her foot slipped and she dropped a tiny bit, her knee stopped her fall, smashing against the 'chimney'. Jess noticed Joshua flinch, leaning forwards a little.

"Jess, Jess? Are you okay?" Riley squeaked, shaking his head towards her.

"Yes. No, I slipped. My knee has saved me."

"This is a little uncomfortable, let's get going."

Jess tried to move but screamed at the inexplicable pain she was in.

"Jess? Jess, are you going to be able to do this?" Riley's head moved about a little.

"No. I can do this."

"Are you sure Jess? We can forfeit it. I won't mind."

"No, we have to carry on." Jess grimaced at the pain, leaning her head back onto Riley's shoulder. "Right." Riley took another step as Jess hopped a little, her knee nudging the chimney caused more pain. "Do you trust me?"

"I guess."

"Step to your right and feel for the ledge. Unlink one arm with me in a bit and grab the ledge. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"On three. One, two, three, now." The pair unlinked, grabbing the ledge. Jess winced as she clung to the ledge, her elbow propping herself up.

"Jess." Riley said pulling the scarf down and helping her up. "We did it."

"Yeah." Jess mumbled. "We did it Riley!" She threw her arms around Riley, almost knocking him down.

"Yeah. We did it." Riley repeated only to hear Joshua clapping.

"That guy really gets on my nerves."

"Mine too." Riley looked at Jess. "You know, I'm glad. I'm glad that I met you."

"Erm, little random but thanks."

"Now will you tell me the answer to solving your code?" Riley asked cheerfully.

"No." Jess grinned. "Never." She said in an exasperated tone. "Now help me up. My knee is killing me." Jess held her hand up to Riley as he stood up. "Thanks." She rested her weight on her other foot.

"Lean on me. Don't be so rigid."

"Shut up Riley. I'm really fine anyway." Riley stepped away from her jokingly. "No, no. Come back." Jess started to lean on Riley now. "Thank you." She mumbled quietly. He led her to the living room of Joshua's home where he sat behind a desk in a big, velvet cushion covered chair.

"Now I am satisfied." Joshua murmured.

"Satisfied!" Jess yelped. "You put us through that and all you can say is satisfied. I might have shattered my kneecap."

"Jessica!" Ben snapped.

"Sorry Dad. I'll just keep quiet." She replied sarcastically.

"Please." He added calmly. "Carry on Joshua."

"As I was saying, before I was so very rudely interrupted. You are now ready for this expedition."

"So what happens now?"

"You and your lackies will search for the location to the door of Atlantis." Joshua smirked along with his own four lackies. "Off you go then. You haven't got long. The clock is ticking."

"Come on guys, let's go raid the library back at mine and Ben's." Abbie suggested.

"My home too." Jess added cheerfully.

"Of course." Abbie smiled back. "Come on guys."

The four walked quickly and swiftly to the car so not to aggravate the other half of their "team."

"This is going to be harder than we imagined." Abbie said down in the passenger seat. "Where do we even begin Ben? Or do you have something that can help? Ben?" Abbie leaned across to look at Ben. He carried on driving.

"Dad?" Jess leant forwards from her seat. "Tell her. Tell her the truth."

"There certain and different locations that it could be."

"Okay, I did not know anything about that." Jess laughed a little, she had no idea what her father knew. But it was better for them all now that they all knew.

"Where are these locations?" Abbie asked. "Don't ignore me, tell me."

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Ben turned the corner and sped up along the drive. "Come on. Let's get reading." Ben got out the car and the four followed him inside. They each set about flicking through a different book.

"Dad."

"What?"

"The locations." Abbie and Jess demanded.

"Okay. Okay. Hang on. Now, the locations are. Malta. The Canary Islands. The Sahara. Azores."

"And you're definite it is one of those ones?" Abbie asked, looking up from a book.

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"What if it's not any of them?"

"I've always had my own idea of where Atlantis would be." Jess mumbled to herself.

"Where? Where Jess?" Abbie asked.

"Sorry, did I say that out loud? Ignore me." Jess closed a book and pulled out a tablet from her bag. "All expeditions to Atlantis have been closed or turned out dead."

"Well let's relight the fire of Atlantis." Riley said, so that he could add to the conversation. "But let's see this letter first Jess."

"What? This letter?" Jess pulled out the letter that was sealed by a wax stamp.

"Yes, that letter." Ben took it from his daughter's hands. "This seal, I recognise it." The seal had almost three columns. Each on with an intricate set of designs. "Abbie, take a look." He handed it to Abby across Riley who glanced at it momentarily.

"No, that's not a signal, that's an imprint of a signet ring. I couldn't tell you what it says. Definitely Egyptian hieroglyphics."

"Did you just say Egyptian hieroglyphics?" Jess asked leaning across the desk. "Like, the writing from Egypt. Like Tutankhamun?"

"Yeah. That's the one. The distinctive yet personal signature." Abbie took a knife and gently carved around the wax. "It's blank." Abbie flipped the paper back and forth, checking both sides of the paper.

"It can't be, I wouldn't have found it or brought it here if it was blank." Jess paced hastily around the room.

"Calm down, it's part of the next clue."

"Ohh." Jess sighed. "Phew." Ben took an ink pot and lifted the cap off of it.

"Ben, are you sure that won't destroy it?" Abbie placed a hand on Ben's wrist as he held the ink bottle over it.

"It'll be fine." Ben sighed. "Trust me." He held the bottle over the parchment like letter. The ink trickled out of the bottle and onto the parchment, rather than soak the parchment, the ink flowed across the page and across the parchment until it dried on a set of areas. Hieroglyphs.

"Wow. Secret message to the extreme don't you think? I remember when I would send secret messages with lemon and cabbage." Riley added. "But what does it say?"

"Time to call Nanna?" Jess sank back in the chair, completely relaxed and unphased by the fact that her adventure had just began. "Don't look at me like that, you can't decipher it." Ben raised his eyebrows. "Go on Dad, put money on it." Jess turned to the window. "Oh no, you know I'm not a betting man."

"Too right, I am not a betting man. But that is what makes me hold onto my money."

"Call Nanna Appleton." Jess tossed her father the phone.

"No need, pass me that book there Riley." Abbie set about deciphering the message. "The key lies with the king of our passed."

"The secret? King of our past?" Ben held his chin in deep thought. "The key to our past."

"Okay, this is way too much like that Disney film Atlantis. The secret lies in the eyes of our king." Jess mocked.

"What did you say?"

"The secret lies in the eyes of our king."

"That's it." Ben gasped.

"What is it Dad?" Jess stood up from the chair.

"It's not past, it's passed as in passed on. And where do we find lots of dead kings?"

"In the Valley of the Kings." Riley smiled, pleased that he had found the answer. "Oh no, no Ben, no. That is wrong."

"What is wrong?" Abbie asked.

"Ben wants to be a tomb raider."

"Dad wouldn't make a good Lara Croft, he's not got the legs for it." Jess laughed. "Oh come on, Tomb Raider, Lara Croft."

Abbie and Riley listened to Ben's theory that the key would lie with the king of Egypt, Tutankhamun. Jess wasn't buying it and ploughed through articles on her tablet.

"Hang on." She paused. "There are so many references to Plato's Dialogue that I really think it's worth looking into. Please?"

"I don't think it's relevant."

"Well I do, okay Dad?"

"Come on Ben, give her a chance to contribute, she is the one that brought this expedition about wasn't she?" Abbie looked at Ben who agreed after divulging in his knowledge of Atlantis.

"We've solved the other mysteries. What's so hard about this one? Now come on. Get searching. Here, Plato quoting Egyptian Priests through his uncle Solon says that Atlantis was beyond the Pillars of Hercules fought a war with the ancient Mediterranean people, and sank in 9,400 B.C. Atlantis was a land of great seafarers, many elephants and a large plain with a gigantic harbour city of concentric circles. Because Atlantis was said to be a large island in the true ocean that surrounds the continents, it was thought to be in the mid-Atlantic. Atlantis was said to have colonized much of the world and fought a war with Greece and the Eastern Mediterranean. The sinking of Atlantis left only a few scattered islands, it is believed, islands such as the Azores." Ben trailed away, continually reading a book he had picked off the shelves.

"So that is Azores. Here's some stuff on Malta. Also provides more evidence, nothing new."

"Back to Plato's dialogues?" Jess pestered them.

"The one that you probably want is most likely in the Library of Congress." Abbie ran her hand across her mouth.

"And those guys aren't high on our friendship list are they?" Jess wrinkled her face. "Dad, what the hell did you do?"

"Hey! It was Riley's fault too." Ben protested.

"Well me and Abbie could raid the library. I guess."

"What is so special about this book?" Riley asked.

"I don't know specifically. It's a hunch. And to save getting into trouble I think I've got a relatively good idea. Would it work if a teeny tiny video recorder was attached to a pair of glasses? Riley?" Jess was full of ideas. But taking it one step at a time seemed the best way to go about it.

"I've got something even better." Riley took out a small case, opened it and pulled out some designer glasses and slipped them onto Jess. "Perfect." He sighed.

"Watch it Riley, not today. This is my daughter." Ben moved Jess aside, away from Riley.

"Wow Dad."

"Erm, if we are to get to the Library of Congress shouldn't we get going?" Abbie suggested.

"Yeah, let's get going, it's a long journey to go." Ben wiped his face with his hand. "No chance of a night's rest then?"

"No, let's get moving shall we?" Abbie smiled. "I'll let you drive sweetie." She said kissing his cheek.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So chapter 2 is out of the way, and the team have their first clue, now how are they going to get to Egypt? I'll probably call in a favour for them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure but Jess is my own idea

A/N: Whilst I have you attention me and some other National Treasure authors have started up a forum called "The Treasure Hunters." It's off to quite a good start but we are starting up more and more topics, we'd very much like to check it out and contribute. Here it is:

forum/The-Treasure-Hunters/146682/

Chapter 03

In the Library of Congress Abbie and Jess walked in coolly and calmly inside.

"Directions Riley." Abbie whispered, amongst holding a conversation with Jess. They followed Riley's directions to the right place. "It's not here." Jess pulled a ladder across the bookcase.

"It has to be there." Riley prompted in their ears. "It has to. Plato, dialogue. It's by Plato himself."

"No shit Sherlock." Jess mumbled.

"Oi, I heard that Jessica." Ben interrupted.

Jess climbed the ladder and scanned the shelves. Ransacking them for a chance of any book that could have been translated from Plato's scriptures.

"Come on." She muttered, tempted to throw the books out behind her, but that would be wrong. "It has to be around here somewhere."

"I'm going to check elsewhere." Abbie turned around and walked away.

"Aha." Jess smiled picking out a red bound book which was wedged between two large encyclopaedias like books. She slid down the ladder and was able to squeal out to Abbie when a man walked towards her. Avoiding eye contact, Jess turned to walk away when one of his hands shot out for the book.

"What's this? I was looking for this. Plato's book."

"Yeah, I need to read this." Jess protested.

"Who is that? I recognise his voice." Riley murmured pressing his face up to the computer screen. "Jess look up." Jess looked up from the book and saw a man with blonde hair just below his ears.

"Oh god no, Jess, you have to get out of there now. Book or not."

"I know."

"What do you know now?" The man moved close to whisper in her ear. "Hello Riley, it's been a while now."

"Jess, please, get out of there." Riley pleaded.

"I know Riley."

"Why? What's he saying?" The man asked.

"He's been looking for me Riley, this is who I've been running from."

"What?" Riley squeaked.

"Let go of the book Mr Howe." Jess muttered angrily. "Let go of it." Ian Howe grinned.

"I don't think so. I want in."

"No."

"Yes." Jess snatched the book and ran around the bookcase. "Abbie, run." She slipped the book into her winter coat pocket. "Riley, deactivate the security now."

"What about the book?"

"Trust me. Do it now." She whispered.

"Okay. Security is down."

"Ow." Jess squeaked as Ian grabbed her wrist.

"Give me the book."

"No." Jess stomped on Ian's foot and chased after Abbie. "Keep going." She shuffled down the stairs and out the door, holding her breath as she passed the security. All clear, she ran out the car. Riley opened the door to the classic red van, Jess ran across the road as Abbie jumped in the van.

"Come on Jess!" Ben yelled. Jess looked over her shoulder to see Ian tear down the steps towards her. She took the book out of her pocket, holding it tightly.

"Go without me. Please. This is not your problem!" Jess screamed back. The engine started but it still didn't move. Jess ran into the driver's door and kissed her father's cheek. "I'll be fine, I'm my father's daughter." She sped off down the middle of the road, Ian paced after her. Ben reluctantly drove away, towards a car park where he knew they would be out of sight.

"What the hell just happened?" Abbie asked. "How could you leave her there Ben?" She raised her voice. Ben rested his head on the steering wheel and then he noticed it. The source of this problem. The tiny book that had been bound in leather. It was right there at his feet. He reached out and picked it up.

"Jess dropped this in the car. She wanted me to take it. She wanted me to find Atlantis. This is the start of a great adventure."

"Yeah, one which Ian will be hot on our tail for." Riley sighed.

"She will find us Ben, she's a smart one. Even when she was lost to you, she found you before and she will find you again. I know she will Ben." Abbie reached out and stroked Ben's cheek. "For now, let's get a head start shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ben said opening the book. "Rewritten and retranslated by Howard Pelligrew."

"So it may be a little out of context, bit deal. Get reading Ben." Abbie flicked over to the next page. "Here goes, the start of the adventure. The start of your daughter's criminal offences. Stealing a book from the Library of Congress is no laughing matter Ben. But she's certainly your daughter. Now let's find somewhere to stay." Abbie smiled. "You could do with the rest."

"Yeah." Mumbled Ben. "I could do with the rest." The sky fell pink as the three signed into separate hotel rooms. Ben lay back on the bed as Abbie emerged from the en suite bathroom. "Should I be looking for Jessica?"

"No Ben, you need your rest. Now go to sleep. She'll be okay."

Only a wall away was Riley, who was now pacing up and down the room.

"No, she'll be fine. Just like Ben said, yeah." He mumbled to himself. The phone in his pocket started to buzz. "Oh, erm. Hang on." He answered the call. "Hello?"

"If you wish to see her again bring the book."

"What?"

Bbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooppppppp.

"Oh crap, oh crap. Can't talk to Ben, he's already asleep. It's all down to Riley. But Ben has the book. Can't call back the number. It's probably a public payphone. Worth a shot."

"Hello, this is Ella, who is it?"

"Ella, it's me, Riley." Riley remembered his technically ex-girlfriend.

"Why have you called this number?" Ian's voice echoed in Riley's ear. "Oh, did you think that I would call you if I had Gates' daughter? No, I would have called Ben. Wouldn't I? But Ella here is very cooperative and I can see why you would find yourself with her. Okay Riley, I'm through with chatting. Bring me the book and take it to her apartment, the holiday apartment. Come on Riley, the clock is ticking. And Abigail and Ben cannot do anything, anything to help you, it's all down to you. The book if you please. Goodbye Riley. Safe journey."

"Okay. Just don't hurt her. Please." Riley pleaded only to hear the droll tone that signified Ian had hung up the phone. Riley took out the small, red covered New Testament Bible from the bedside table and made his way across town to Ella's apartment. He pressed the button on the intercom and waited for the reply. Climbing up the stairs he tucked the red Bible in his pocket and knocked on the door.

"Open the door." Riley opened the door and saw Ian holding Ella's arm. "Hand me the book, slid it across the floor."

"You want it. Ella can be the messenger."

"Go on, go get the book. Riley. Drop the book." Ian let Ella go half the distance between Riley and himself. "Drop it Riley." Riley placed the book with the spine facing him and the cover facing down. Ian pushed Ella towards Riley but she rushed down the stairs. Riley slammed the door shut behind him and chased after Ella.

"You have to get out of town, go and stay with your parents." Riley said as Ella jumped down the stairs, slamming into the wall. They burst out the building where Ella grabbed Riley.

"Who was that?" Ella asked.

"No one special."

"He seems to know you."

"Ella, you have to go." Riley nudged her a little. But instead, she kissed Riley, her hands snaking around his neck. He pulled her away and hailed a taxi muttering some directions to the driver and speeding away in the opposite direction. When he was sure that he was well away from Ian he stopped running.

A drain in the middle of the road moved and was slid across to one side. It was Jess, pulling herself up from the city below. When she realised it was Riley her face lit up.

"Riley." She gasped, moving the drain to its past position and running out of the road. "I'm so glad I found you. I thought that if I waited it out long enough that you would find a way to find me." She ran her hands through the side of her face and hair. "Where's Dad and Abbie?"

"Come with me." Riley pulled Jess away down the various side streets.

"I better not wake them. I'll wait till morning." Jess smiled at Riley.

"Take my room, I'll find somewhere else."

"Don't be silly. I'll sleep in your arm-"

"I don't think so."

"Riley, don't interrupt people. I was going to say, in your armchair. Geez, way to make it quick." Jess scrunched up her face and took Riley's key card, inserting it into the key card slot. "Come on in."

"You say it like it's your room. It is my room."

"What are you? An eight year old boy." Jess taunted sitting down in the armchair.

"I can't. I can't let you sleep in the armchair when there is a perfectly good bed in the room." In the night Jess was having one heck of a dream, more of a nightmare.

"Page forty seven. Look at page forty seven again." She mumbled, Riley overheard this and shook Jess. She bolted upright, diving away from Riley. "Geez Riley, it's not time to get up yet. Besides, this t-shirt of yours is a little short. Why are you staring at me like that?" Jess shrank away. "I know that my hair is probably a tangled mess, I get it from my Dad's side of the family."

"You were mumbling something."

"No I wasn't." Jess snapped.

"Yes you were. You said something about page forty seven. What's on page forty seven?"

"I can't say Riley. I can't." Jess avoided his gaze. "Back off Riley."

"Okay, sorry. Page forty seven." Riley smiled walking away from her, facing her. "Forty seven." He repeated it until Jess snapped.

"Stop it." She snapped quietly.

"What's on page forty seven?"

"It's about the final wonder of the world. The hanging garden of Babylon."

"Oh, I wanted it to be about aliens and area fifty one. Or something amazing."

"Riley, it's the garden of Babylon. What could be better? There's the Pyramid of Giza, the Statue of Zeus, the Temple of Artemis, Mausoleum, Colossus of Rhodes and the Lighthouse of Alexandria. And the Hanging Gardens of Babylon is the only one that no one can find."

"Wow. But that is a story for another time. How about the adventure of Atlantis?"

"Where is the book? Ian hasn't got the book has he?" Jess leapt up off the bed and gripped Riley's jacket. "Has he?"

"No, no. He doesn't. Come on, Ben and Abbie will be waiting for us down at breakfast. Abbie went out and bought some clothes for you, she hopes they'll fit, a little better than my spare shirt. See you downstairs at breakfast." Riley walked downstairs to the breakfast hall.

"Hey Riley." Ben sighed looking glum as ever.

"Well I'll give you something to be happy about." Riley sat down with a plate full of cooked food. "Jess made it back to you Ben. She's upstairs getting changed into the clothes I took from your room."

"Jessica." Ben said looking up to see his daughter standing at the door to the breakfast hall. He stood up and beckoned her over.

"Hey Dad." She smiled, embracing him. "It's good to see you again."

"And you. Nice move with the book there."

"Any luck? To finding any more clues I mean?"

"Only that it mentioned the whole secret lies with the kings of our past." Ben sighed.

"So are we going to Egypt?" Jess smiled.

"No." Ben replied abruptly. "Joshua sent his group to retrieve the clue but they came up short and returned back here."

"I knew they would." Jess folded her arms, leaning back in the chair. "Did they **see** anything? Maybe they saw something."

"Well somehow there was a scripture in the coffin."

"Charming." Jess practically gagged at the thought of raiding a coffin.

"The script deciphered into the lady and the owl." Ben smiled weakly.

"Which then cross referenced with what was said in the book. Plato speaks of some kind of Owl of Wisdom. Constantly. The lady to an owl of wisdom will show you the way. The author who translated the scriptures added his own twists. In which he lay down the first clue." Abbie partly interrupted, Ben fell silent almost waiting for Jess to fill in the gap.

"Come on, tell me what it means Dad."

"It means that Joshua wants us to get packing."

"I doubt that's what Plato meant Dad." Jess said picking up something to eat and sitting down with the other two.

"The lady to an owl of wisdom holds the key to the next clue." Abbie started. "We thought about different Owls, and the link to Wisdom. Which led us to Athena, the goddess of wisdom where the owl represents sight and intelligence. But she is the lady to an owl. It's not the owl that is of wisdom but the lady."

"So are there any owls about?"

"No. But maybe if we find a statue of the owl. It will show us the next clue."

"Hang on, there is a replica of the Athena Parthenos. It's a statue in Nashville. Could that be it?" Riley added after finishing a mouthful of his breakfast. "Do you think that is the lady?"

Ben shook his head and rifled through the book.

"No, that wouldn't line up with what's in the book." Ben sighed.

"What does it say in the book?" Jess asked peering over Ben's shoulders in an attempt to look at the book but Ben closed it so she glared at her father.

"It's an author's notes and states something about watching over the books may we find the lady to the owl of wisdom."

"Hang on, wait a second. In the Library of Congress, there was, there was a mosaic of Athena. Or more, it was called Athena-Minerva mosaic. Do you think that could be what it's about? Maybe there's a clue there?" Jess grinned. "Who's ready for a trip to the Library of Congress?"

"Only if you're not going to draw attention to yourself. You better behave in public." Ben rested his hand on the back of Jess's head, his thumb rubbing her cheek. "It's good to have you back again. But I'm worried about you. You shouldn't be coming with us Jess."

"No Dad, I have to come with you, no. No. Don't." Jess frowned at her father. "You aren't going to get me to stay here whilst you guys gallivant off to find it. To find a lost city. Not after all these stupid challenges and trails I endured with Joshua."

"I have to agree with her Ben. Jess, she has been a valuable asset to a team. Joshua has been proved wrong. He thought that Jess wouldn't last five seconds, but she carried on through and through. You saw the state of her knee after the last challenge where she was teamed up with Riley." Abbie then tilted her head to one side. "And, not to mention, she beat you to finding the answer to the start of the clues."

"Hey. I knew the next clue. I just wanted to give Jess the chance to solve one, well I've solved a fair few, you've done so as well and Riley brought about the discovery to the President's little black book."

"I would like to take the moment to say that was my time to shine. I contributed to that part." Riley proudly added wiping the sauce from his plate with a spare slice of bread.

"But to be honest Riley, you and the people who actually read your book knew. I did."

"How?" Riley asked.

"By reading the book that you wrote." Jess smiled shyly before shaking her head a little. "Now can we go to the Library of Congress?" She added a little exasperatedly when noticing Riley practically basking in the glory that another person had read his book. Ben slapped the back of his head.

"Come on Riley." He smirked. They walked towards their car where Joshua stood.

"Greetings team, I expected you to have a lead by now."

"We are just following one now." Abbie replied solemnly opening the car door. "We going somewhere now and would appreciate it if you would step aside."

"Oh no, if you've got a lead then I am coming with you, honestly Abigail. Did you really think that I was just going to stand by and watch you take the glory, I want some credit here." Joshua grabbed the car door.

"Mitch number two." Riley whispered.

"What?" Jess asked.

"This guy is turning into a Mitch. Wants all the glory with the treasure hunter's help. For his name to go down in history."

"But this time you can learn from your mistakes. It'll be okay Riley, don't worry." Jess sat down in the middle of the back seats with Riley and Joshua on either side of her. "To the Library of Congress." She leant forwards and pointed down the road. Abbie and Ben looked at her with strange looks on their faces. "What? I wanted to say and do that. Gee Dad, get over yourself."

"That line was more something that Riley would say." Ben sighed.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So the game is on, the adventure has begun but this is only beginning. What do you think the owl to the lady of wisdom will lead them to next?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure but Jess is my own idea

A/N: Hope the series is okay and you're enjoying it

Chapter 04

Jess fell silent, watching the city and houses go by outside on the other side of Riley. The whole car was silent and Joshua's presence made things more awkward, Ben and Abbie spoke quietly in the front of the car but the sort of talking of which was difficult to fully hear or understand. Riley pulled out his laptop and a notepad.

"What you doing Riley?" Jess whispered.

"I have never not solved a code. So I must crack your one."

"Beneath every new garden are terrible events supposedly. Find only near hedges adored by college supporters crazily, choose reasonably along opposites. Jessica."

"Well there's no code to the last line." Jess laughed.

"I can't believe that you are so hung up on that. Let it go." Jess placed her hand on Riley's notepad. "Let it go Riley, you won't ever crack it." Riley moved her hand and dropped it back onto her lap. "Fine by me." Jess couldn't help but laugh inside at Riley's enthusiasm and tenacity to solve the code. It wasn't even that difficult to solve. Peering over at his laptop she realised he was using some online code breaker.

Jess inadvertently slammed the laptop down stopping just before Riley's fingers.

"I don't think so." She tilted her head towards Riley.

"What?" Riley squeaked, throwing his head back on the headrest. "That's so not fair."

"Come on, using some code breaker is cheating. That's not you breaking the simplest code, that's someone else doing it for you. Well, maybe not someone but something." Jess felt a sideways smile creeping up her face as she looked at Riley scribble down some notes on the paper, feeling a warm feeling inside. He was a lovely person, he made her laugh. But that was never going to happen between them, at least not with her father around.

Riley's phone began to ring and he leaned forwards, plucking his phone from his pocket.

"Riley Poole speaking." He paused momentarily. "Ella, how are you?" Jess felt her smile get wiped off her face and she looked out the other window, on Joshua's left side. "Ella, I'm glad, what can I do for you?" She listened in on the conversation. "Ella, are you sure that's what you want to do?" Jess was curious about what Ella must have asked him. "I'd love to. Yeah, I think we should. I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." She noticed Riley smile a little. "Of course, I'll see you soon. Okay?" "Never mind, I will, don't worry, it'll be fine, I promise. See you later." The car pulled up outside the Library of Congress.

"Come on Jess." She looked up to see Ben and Abbie leaning in the window of the car. _I must have zoned out completely for a minute_, Jess thought. Jess stepped out onto the pavement. Suddenly, she remembered the tiny case she had managed to get when she was running from Ian Howe of which she had left the glasses in.

"Riley." Jess held out the case to Riley before stepping out into the road, following her father. "What are we looking for?"

"The mosaic of Athena in the Library of Congress." Ben replied. They all stepped inside, receiving peculiar looks from the librarians positioned throughout the library. But they soon went back to sorting out the stacks of books surrounding them. Abbie went up to one of them and began discussing a private tour or viewing of the mosaic itself. Eventually with much faked enthusiasm on Ben and Riley's part, they were given a short window of time to explore the width and length of the mosaic. Joshua ushered and pressured the others into finding the next clue. "So the dialogue of Plato says something along the lines of the owl to the lady of wisdom will lead the way to the next clue."

Abbie and Ben explored every single nook and cranny they could reach of the mosaic and soon stepped back away from it. Riley had given up already and sat texting someone with his phone. Jess was busy positioning a ladder next to the mosaic which intrigued Ben and Abbie. Jess climbed up the ladder and looked at the owl. There was nothing embedded in the mosaic.

"There's nothing embedded in the mosaic." Jess climbed down the ladder and dived into her father's bag plucking a few items from it. She climbed back up the ladder and examined the owl once more with a magnifying glass and hand held microscope. "Nope nothing there." She sat at the top of the ladder, a leg on either side of it. "There is something about this owl. Something wrong with it. Maybe not wrong, but peculiar." Jess mumbled. "What did it say exactly in the book?"

"It said that the owl of the lady of wisdom would be the answer to the next clue. That's it." Jess rotated ninety degrees and looked down to Ben.

"But there is nothing whatsoever about this owl on the mosaic that hints another clue and I refuse to see if there is anything underneath it." Jess sighed and watched her father walk down the steps and walk about thinking of other possibilities. "Hang on." Jess leant back towards the mosaic exactly where the owl's eyes were positioned. "Hey!" She exclaimed sliding down the ladder. Walking towards Riley she slipped her hand into his coat pocket.

"Hey, what the?" Riley jerked a little.

"Here." Jess slipped the glasses back on. "Get the footage up Riley." She demanded, climbing up the ladder again, positioning herself at the owl's eyes. "Riley, tell me what you see."

"Exactly what I can see from where I am right now, at a greater height."

"Don't be cocky Riley." Jess took off the glasses and positioned them roughly over the eyes of the owl covering one lens. "Now what?" Riley started muttering to himself about what he was doing, pulling up maps and cross sections with a projection line from the glasses until it hit another object. "Remember to skip out buildings that were built after the mosaic."

"Well the National Mall is the closest in terms of dates in which the mosaic was placed her and the positioning of the owl's vision directly hit the tip of the memorial itself." Riley analysed.

"What do you expect to find there Dad?"

"Maybe an inscription?"

"Or how about hidden at the bottom of the reflection pool is a secret device with the next key in." Riley suggested, a little too sarcastically for the Gates father and daughter who glared at him. "Alright, alright. Just an inscription to the next clue."

"Why don't we just walk to that National Mall together and search it from there?" Abbie smiled taking Ben's hand. Joshua sighed and proclaimed that he was going to discuss their findings with his team. Again! His team, admittedly Dora, Mark, Paris, Damian and Isabel were his team but still! Riley and Jess ended up walking together behind Ben and Abbie. They remained silent until Riley decided to break it,

"So how are you feeling?" Riley murmured.

"I'm fine, I'm not mad either. Why would I be?" Jess slightly and slowly folded her arms.

"You just seemed a little off, like you weren't at all keen on this little expedition." Riley stopped walking. "Are you okay though?" Jess turned back, sucking her lips in and biting down on them like she was holding back the tears.

"Nope, of course not Riley." She sighed. "There is just a lot going on right now." Jess turned back walking after Ben and Abbie. She only went walked about five steps before Riley gently took a hold of her arm. "Let go of me."

"You know something don't you?"

"That's nothing to do with the expedition Riley. Please let go."

"What is it then? You can tell me."

"But what if I don't want to Riley." Jess faced Riley, yanking her hand from his grip. "Tell my Dad I'll see him at the hotel." Jess stuffed her hands in her pockets and stormed off across the path towards the traffic lights. Riley contemplated going after her but thought it was best to leave her alone. But as Riley turned to follow Abbie and Ben, Jess was bundled into a car. Inside, it was like a limo with some seats facing her.

"Jess, we have got to stop running into each other like this." Ian smirked. A woman who Jess didn't immediately recognise sat beside him. "I believe you haven't met Ella yet." He stretched his hand out to her after knocking on the glass to the driver.

"Riley…" Jess whispered.

"That's right Jess, well done. I am Ella, I am Riley's ex-girlfriend. That's right again Jess, we were getting back together, I was asking him to pick some things from my apartment. Little does he know that when he does, there'll be a little surprise waiting for him."

"What? What are you going to do to him?" Jess leant forwards in the chair.

"Now that would give the game away. Ian give her the box."

"Box? What box?" Jess asked. Ian dumped a box on her lap. "What the hell is this?"

"This is the next clue. What's at the bottom of the memorial pool. We beat your father this time." Ian smirked proudly. "And you are going to solve the secret of the box."

"What makes you think that? I am nothing compared to my Dad."

"You will sort this out." Ian demanded.

"No. I. Won't." Jess clutched the box as the car drove about. Without making a sound. She noticed a large truck crossing the intersections. She sidled to a side seat right next to a door. "You can't make me." Jess focused on the window. "Where are we going?" The vehicle completely smashed as it hit the truck. Jess smacked her face on the box as the car crashed. Ben's daughter instantly leapt out of the car, bustling people aside and keeping her head down she ran out towards the hotel that they had booked into. She put the box in the bed in Riley's room.

Jess looked at the box and noticed the inscription on the box, and then she noticed a series of dials with what looked like hieroglyphics on. She twisted each dial slowly, hearing clicks until there was a gap with no clicking.

"Wait a second." She murmured. She completed another rotation until the gap of clicking sounded. "It's like the reverse of a safe box in wood." Jess smiled. When she finished the series of hieroglyphic twists the box cracked. Two wooden blocks shot out at the sides of the box. Jess shuffled back on the bed. Slowly she made a note of the hieroglyphics at the top of the dials.

A. T. L. A. N. T. I.

"What is that last one?" Jess squinted at the last hieroglyphic. "Is it a R, Z, C, S? Why do these hieroglyphics look the same? Atlantir? Atlantiz? Atlantic? Atlantis? Atlantis! Wow." Jess squeaked. "Do I open it? Or not?" Jess contemplated, glancing at her watch she decided that, after being in a minor crash, she should freshen up a little. Walking into the bathroom, she made a glass of water. When she brought the glass to her lips she dropped it. A beautiful, not really beautiful but a small upside down V shaped cut on the bridge of her nose. "Wow." She gritted her teeth at the pain caused by dabbed it with a pristine white fluffy flannel.

"Hey, Jess, you okay?" Ben knocked at the door. Jess held the flannel at her nose and opened the door.

"Where's Riley?" She asked.

"He's gone to pick up some belongings from Ella's holiday home." Ben mumbled. "Why, what's it to you?" Her father raised his eyebrows considerably.

"Oh my god Dad!" Jess gasped pushing past Ben and Abbie.

Abbie laughed a little but fell silent when she noticed "that" look from Ben. Jess sped towards the elevator but when it didn't open after jabbing the button numerous times, she tore down the hotel stairs. Stumbling out the door Jess stampeded down the street randomly picking streets to run down until she recognised where she met Riley. She pulled out her phone as she buzzed all the houses on the next apartment's intercom. Eventually one of them buzzed her in. Her feet stomp on each step, her pace slowed as she pulled out her phone to call Riley. "Dammit, no reception." Jess carried on climbing, but which floor. "Riley!" She yelled. "Riley!" Jess raised her voice louder.

"Jess?" She looked along the corridor to see Riley coming out of the elevator. Without thinking she ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad I made it here in time. You're okay. I'm so glad you're okay." Jess whispered.

"Erm, well I thought I'd pick up my belongings from Ella's second apartment. May I do that?" Riley sighed stepping away from Jess. "Oh-kay then."

"Sorry, sorry." Jess said miserably. "Promise me you won't go in there. Promise me." She whimpered.

"Okay, okay. I won't because I've already been there. No one's in."

"Wow. Thank god." Jess sighed. "Woo." Jess breathed heavily and stepped back leaning against the glass window which was on the side of the building. Riley went back towards Ella's apartment where he reached out for the door handle. "Riley? Let's go." Jess turned to see Riley with a ghostly expression on his face. "Riley?"

"Run. Jess run!" Riley bundled into her and she staggered down the stairs, on the last spiral of staircase, Jess tripped and slammed onto the floor, her hand catching the door's handle and slightly open. Riley grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. There was a minor blast from inside. Jess was thrown across the pavement as glass showered her. She covered her face as Riley did the same to his.

"What the hell are you playing at Riley?" Jess yelled.

"Let's get out of here Jess." Riley suggested, wincing as he stood up. "Come on Jess."

"Thank you Riley." Jess murmured, Riley pulled her to her feet and she held tightly to Riley's hand. "Thank you."

"I don't think I could leave with Ben being mad at me."

"Or me haunting you for that matter." Jess fished out her phone. "Sorry I need to sit down somewhere and call someone. Something has been on my mind. I need to clear some stuff up. I need to talk, not with you Riley." She walked away from Riley and towards a park bench.

Jess held the phone to her ear.

"Hey." She immediately stopped. "Who is this? Where's? Is that you Louisa?" Jess gasped. "Let me talk to him." Jess rested her elbows on her knees as she listened. "What the hell is going on?" Her voice shrunk, it got quiet. "And please, spare me the bullshit. For just this once can you tell me the truth." Jess' hand ran through her hair, messing up its parting. Her mouth opened, unable to say anything. "How long?" She uttered, her voice breaking a little. Riley perched on the edge of the bench beside Jess, not knowing what to say. "Is this what you wanted? Why couldn't you be honest at the start? I thought we were great. Do the four years we've spent together mean nothing? I thought they meant everything to you, to us." Jess sucked her lips in and blinked hard. "I'll let you get back to shacking up with Lauren then. I hope you guys are happy together. Happier than me at least. Goodbye. Don't." Jess' hands shook as she disconnected the call. She let out an exasperated breath and stuffed the phone back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry." Riley said weakly.

"It's not your fault, it was mine. I didn't think distance would make a difference." Jess rested her head on his shoulder. "But obviously it did."

"Everything will be fine. I know it will." Riley gently and slowly put his arm around Jess.

**Thoughts from AspiringWriterGirl = So, this chapter I wanted to show a little of Jess' life outside this whole expedition. When I was writing this I was having a lot of fun with where each clue would lead me. I haven't a clue what's in the box before you ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own National Treasure but Jess is my own idea

A/N: It's been a slow start but I would appreciate a review to point out something I can improve on, or something I'm doing well would be great

Chapter 05

"Everything will be fine. I know it will." Riley repeated.

"You're just saying that Riley, you don't have to you know." Jess sniffed, processing that she had been being cheated on, and by the sounds of it, for some time now.

"Come on, I mean, look at you. You will find someone even better than that guy. You're great. Your face, your eyes, your smile, that laugh of yours, the way you put others first, your determination to do the best and… And." Riley found himself locking eyes with Jess.

"Riley, what about you? You're sweet, cute, charming and a real laugh. I can't believe that you would say things like that to me."

"I think I was just caught up in the moment there."

"Yeah." Jess replied awkwardly. "Me too."

In the hotel Abbie and Ben looked over the box.

"Looks like Jess solved the box."

"What does it say on the box Abigail?" Ben moved the box onto the glass table.

"The hieroglyphs on the top of the box spell out the Atlanti- Probably Atlantis, but it could be referencing the Atlantic. Should we open it?"

"Go on, it won't kill us." Ben allowed Abigail to open the box. It was one of those music boxes with the combs. "It's a music box."

"Why do you say that? I used to have one you know."

"What? Pretty pink ballerina which spun around."

"No, it was an ordinary box that I keep my favourite things in, that way it won't be emptied without me knowing. Like the time you tried to take my bracelet from Stan. Remember?"

"How could I forget a week on the couch?" Ben smiled sarcastically. There was a knock at the door, Abbie tucked the box out of sight from the door. Ben opened the door. Jess jumped into view, wrapping her arms around him. "Hey, what's wrong Jessie?" Ben glared at Riley who put his hands up as if to say he had done nothing.

"I think some father, daughter time is in order." Riley whispered. Ben brushed Jess' hair back out of her face to kiss her forehead.

"Come on now, I know where to go." Ben squeezed her shoulder, leading her out down towards the elevator. "Now what happened to your nose?"

"I hit my head on the box."

"You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"My head and my heart were being pulled in two different directions. I found out that I was being cheated on, for what I think has been a heck of a long time now. I want to say it's for the best but I'm sure I'll be okay." Ben tucked his chin on Jess' head, kissing it.

"I'll always be here, you know that right?"

"Course I do. Thank you Dad. I never got to ask, are you ever going to propose to Miss Chase?" The lift doors opened and Ben stepped inside with his daughter.

"I, I'd like to, may I?"

"What are you asking me for?"

"Because you're my family and you can easily pass judgement on what you think."

"I think you should go for Dad. She is a keeper and I've not been told to say that by Grandpa Patrick either, I agree with him."

"Thank you, it must take a lot to say that."

"Dad, Mum has moved on ten times in the time it has taken you to move on about twice. I know how it is Dad. I really think you should propose. I really do. Not that I am really the person you need it from but you have my blessing."

"All we need is for Riley to get back with Ella and it's all sorted." Ben joked.

"Dad, he isn't going to, he shouldn't get back with Ella. He can't anyway."

"Why not?"

"Ella has been seeing Ian Howe, and it looks like it has been for a while now."

"No." Ben gasped.

"Yes." Jess corrected. The lift reached the ground floor and the doors opened after on the ding. Ian and Ella were walking into the hotel and Ian ran towards the lift when he saw the father and daughter treasure hunters. Jess jabbed the button to go up. "Go back to the hotel room. Take Abbie, Riley and the box and get out of here. Go to the Renaissance Mayflower Hotel and use my name. Ella's mine." The doors opened at their floor. "Go Dad, I'll see you on the other side."

"I'll just have to trust you." Ben murmured before jogging down the corridor and around the corner. Jess ducked behind the corner by the lift and waited for Ian to run out of the lift. Ella tottered slowly out of the lift and straightened out her blouse.

"Hey Ella." Jess sniped, swinging her leg in a roundhouse kick. Ella slammed into the lift doors.

"What are you up to you crazy girl?"

"Doing something for someone I care about sincerely." Jess pushed Ella across the floor.

"Oh, so you like Riley eh? My, my." Ella leapt to her feet. "Come on then girlie, let's fight like real women." Ella bought her fists up in front of her face. "Come on then." Jess waited for Ella to make the first move and when Ella swung his puny fists at Jess. Jess swiftly remembered everything that Dora Tevensey had shown during the training at Joshua's house and shortly after Ella chose to fight Jess, she was on the floor.

"Now you listen to me Ella, you have been a total, I don't even want to say it, what you have done to Riley, what you did to him was cruel and disgusting. And you are not meant to be with Ian Howe, he is a dangerous man Ella, he is trouble and you are only going to get hurt. If you value your life you will let go of this, you have to go, get out of here. Go to Philly, talk to your parents, meet a girl and settle down in the suburbs. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Jess snapped before running out of the hotel and towards the Renaissance Mayflower hotel. She walked into the hotel lobby through the gold doors.

"Why Miss Gates. Greetings, they are up in your room. We haven't seen your mother in a while, is she due to stop by?" The receptionist asked.

"Sorry sir, she's on a long expedition now. But I'll let her know that you asked after her." Jess ran upstairs and plugged her key card into the hotel room. "Woah, quite the gathering." She looked up to see her father, Abbie and Riley sitting opposite Joshua and his team. "How did you find this room?" She asked Joshua.

"I check your files and found it soon."

"Files?"

"Your whole life. My archive team have done their work. How is James doing lately?" Joshua tilted his head but to Jess who nostrils flared up considerably, Ben leapt up and grabbed her clenched fist inches from Joshua's face. "And still has quite the temper tantrums."

"Come on Joshua, that's out of order now." Ben glared at Joshua after releasing Jess' fist.

"Back to the clues if you don't mind."

"We found a music box." Ben picked up the music box.

"That's not a music box." Jess laughed.

"What?"

"Think about it? Atlantis is an ancient city. It's not going to have a music box, if you allow me to do one thing then I can find the next clue." Jess held out her hand to her father, wanting the music box. He placed it delicately in her hand. Instantly, so that no one would make a fuss she dropped it and slammed her foot down on it. Everyone leapt off their chairs screaming.

"What did you do that for?" Abbie squealed. "That could have been worth fortunes."

"In Riley's dreams." Jess smirked. She lifted parts of the mangled music box apart and picked up a beautiful diamond like stone. "Bingo."

"How did you know about that?"

"Well if you investigated the box properly an inscription on the base said that, when I asked Nanna she said it said something along the lines of play a song and you destroy half of the vessel of the gate to Atlantis. And this beauty here is half of that vessel." Jess held the clear stone up the light coming in through the window. "If you play the music box, the combs would grind and smash this stone."

"Ben, have a look at this." Abbie brought Ben to the box. The two wooden blocks that had shot out when Jess cracked the code were still poked out of the box.

"Hm, that's weird." Ben pushed and pulled the blocks but they didn't move.

"Rotation?" Riley suggested. And the blocks twisted, and revealed a co ordinate. "Coordinates? To…" Riley whipped out his laptop and plugged the coordinates in. "Oh boy… Who wants to go alien hunting?" He grinned.

"Area fifty one? I doubt it's aliens." Ben patted Riley's shoulders. "Time to fly, don't you think?"

"I will organise transport, a cab will take you to the airport." Joshua left the room taking Mark, Damian, Paris, Dora and Isabel with him.

"Where is the stone?" Abbie asked


End file.
